Antarctica
Antarctica is a 2000 British/American action-adventure film based on the 1990 novel Antarctica Ice. It was released on May 5, 2000. It was released by Warner Brothers and Universal Pictures. Plot A team of scientists, led by Dr. James McInnis (Daniel Stewart) goes to Antarctica to discover the lost city of Fibola, but their station collapse and kills the team except McInnis, who injures both of his knees. The film shifts to six months later, James goes to Spokane, Washington to a conference which later becomes a debate with his rival Daniel Anderson. He later goes to New Orleans find the ancient Antarctican map to Fibola after the conference. Cast *Daniel Stewart as Dr. James McInnis: A scientist who discovers the lost city of Fibola and the film's protagonist. Stewart's original choice was August James, but James decided to play Albert Stonemore. Stewart wanted his cousin Daniel to play the scientist because Daniel was a fan of his book. Stewart prepared for the role by meeting Australian explorer Philip Law. *Amanda Swatch as Elaine Stewart: James's love interest and the film's deuteragonist. Swatch met Norwegian explorer Monica Kristensen Solås to prepare for the role. *August James as Albert Stonemore: James's best friend. *Amanda Robinson as Carly Stonemore: Albert's younger sister. *James Thompson as Daniel Anderson: James's rival and the film's antagonist. In the end of the film, Anderson is frozen to death and his freezing body is taken to the freezer where he spends the rest of his life. *Michael Blank as James Stoneland: The leader of the Antarcticans who saves McInnis and his team. *Miranda Stewart as Maria Stoneland: The second-in-command of the Antarcticans and James' twin sister. Production After the book was published in 1990, author Alan Stewart said in a press conference that the film version of the book was in the works. The film rights for the book was acquired by Warner Bros. and was co-financed by Universal Pictures in 1991. In 1992, the film entered development and Franchise Pictures decided to co-produced the film. A year later, Roger Christian (who would later direct the worst film of 2000, Battlefield Earth) signed on as the director and Stewart as the writer. In 1994, Christian withdrew and was replaced by newcomer Duncan Albertson. In 1995, Albertson was fired for not starting to film Antarctica ''and later directed the film ''Adrenaline. He was replaced by Daniel Johnson, but Johnson withdrew four months later. In 1996, Stewart decided to direct and produce the film, as well as writing the screenplay. In 1997, the film entered pre-production and began pre-shoots in December 1998 in Stockholm, Sweden. The film began filming on July 21, 1999 in McMurdo Station, Ross Island. A day later, it was filmed in the British Antarctic Territory. The crew moved back to the USA to film the conference scene in Spokane, Washington with back-up scenes filmed in New Orleans, Louisiana to film the departing airline scene. Filiming wrapped in October 21, 1999 and days later, editor Daniel Keenan had a rough cut ready, allowing Stewart to write another sequel to the book. Digital Domain completed the special effects in December 20, 1999. Composer Michael Giacchino began work on the film's instrumental soundtrack at the end of January 2000 and was conducted by Michael Screws. The sound effects were completed in February 20, 2000. Post-production completed on March 2, 2000 in ready for the premiere on April 10, 2000. Marketing The first teaser trailer was first seen on September 11, 1999 on the official website of the film. The second teaser trailer was first seen on October 25, 1999 on the official website of the film. The first trailer was first seen on cinemas on November 10, 1999 alongside with Galaxy Quest, Bicentennial Man, Toy Story 2, Fantasia 2000, Stuart Little, Wakko's Wish, Mission to Mars, Pokemon: The Movie 2000, The Road to El Dorado and was attached to Pokemon: The First Movie. The second trailer was first seen on cinemas on March 10, 2000 alongside with Battlefield Earth, X-Men, Dinosaur, The Tigger Movie, Titan A.E., Billy Elliot, Red Planet, Digimon: The Movie, The Little Vampire and was attached to Mission to Mars. The film was rated PG, classified by MPAA for scenes containing innuendo. Premiere The premiere took place on April 10, 2000 in Odeon Leicester Square. The cast, the director and many actors and actresses attended the premiere. Michael Blank and Miranda Stewart did not attend for the premiere due to filming Mars 3D. Release Before the film started filming, it was going to be released on July 21, 1999. But it was moved to October 30, 1999. After the film finished filming, it was changed to May 5, 2000. Reception The film had positive reviews and became a box office hit. Anachronism Differences from the novel Home video The film was released in DVD and VHS on September 1, 2000. Soundtrack There were two soundtracks to promote the film: Antarctica: The Official Instrumental Soundtrack by Michael Giacchino and Antarctica: The Official Soundtrack by various artists. Awards Sequel Re-release Category:2000 films